Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,872 discloses an image processing method for reducing potential differences corresponding gradation level (graduation value) differences between adjacent pixels so as to decrease liquid crystal orientation defective phenomenon referred to disclination.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2012-203052 discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus reducing both image quality deterioration, which dulls an edge of an image, and disclination.
Using the methods of U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,872 and JP 2012-203052 can control disclination.
However, the methods of U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,872, in which an edge of an input image signal dulls, is unsuitable for a video that includes characters and figures and is demanded for sharpness.
Meanwhile, the method of JP 2012-203052, in which brightness and a contrast ratio decreases, is unsuitable for a video that is demented for high brightness and high contrast ratio.